thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Allison Torres (Breathing Again)
Allison Torres is an antagonist a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. She is a resident of the Dupree High School. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Allison's life before or after the outbreak began Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Esperanza Allison is seen with the rest of her group when Hannia takes Fer to her shelter. Later, when the group is sitting around a campfire, Allison can be seen with her friends. Desconfianza Allison asks Majo for self-defense lessons, saying that she's ready to start living in the new world. "No, you're not" says Majo and ignores Allison at first, then has a change of heart, inviting her to come by for a machete lesson. Later, when the Scavengers attack is over, Allison, Diana, Valentin and Majo patrol the perimeter. Diana asks how Valentin is able to live in the face of such despair. He explains that his friends give him something worth dying for. Traición Allison and the rest of the group run through the woods towards the school, with half of an herd on their heels. After Valentin leaves for the RV, Allison along with her remaining group continue on. They go into a panic when walkers attack; Danna becoming paralysed with fear. They survive the ordeal while Magdiel sustains a bullet accidentally fired by Brian to her leg and Karla almost receiving a walker bite on her back. The group checks cars in an abandoned town to see if any can be used to drive home. Andrea recognizes the town as a location she and Hannia used to hang out. Andrea admits she misses Hannia. Reluctantly, Heath tasks Nicholas with showing them how to get through the town. Nicholas becomes paralyzed by fear again, but Glenn snaps him out of it. The group backtracks, only to be confronted by more walkers. They retreat into a pet store, where Allison formulates a plan to set fire to a nearby building to distract the herd. Andrea suggests a feed store, and offers to lead Allison there. Out in the town, Allison and Andrea find a walker pinned beneath a car. Allison insists on killing the walker herself. After stabbing it in the head, she and Allison hear gunfire erupt from the direction of the school. They take off running. Later, Andrea and Allison reach the feed store only to find that it's already been burned to the ground. Andrea desperately urges Allison to suggest another building as the massive herd moves toward them. Walkers corner Andrea and Allison in an alley. Andrea climbs a dumpster and helps Allison up, as walkers surround them and grab at their feet. After staring at the teeming horde all around them, a sudden calm comes over Allison. "Good riddance", she tells Allison and shoots her in the head. Allison gets knocked into the herd by Andrea's falling corpse and screams as she is swarmed by the herd of feasting walkers. Death Killed By: *Zombies (Caused) *Herself (Caused) When Allison and Andrea get surrounded by a herd of walkers on top of a garbage container, Allison becomes distraught with the thought of being devoured by the herd, so she turns to Andrea and says "Good Riddance", before shooting her in the head. Andrea's falling body knocks Allison down into the herd and then she is devoured by walkers. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Allison has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of walkers. Appearances Breathing Again Season 2 *Esperanza *Desconfianza *Miedo Category:Breathing Again Characters Category:Dupree High School